


Sketch of Steve and Bucky (4 Minute Window)

by still541



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: Speranza님의 ‘4 Minute Window’ 작품 속 스티브와 버키의 모습. 스티브의 작업실에서.‘물병’님이 그려주신 그림.





	Sketch of Steve and Bucky (4 Minute Window)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> * Artist : 물병 (WaterBottle) 
> 
> * Twitter account : @water____bottle (https://twitter.com/Water____Bottle)

  Art by [@water____bottle](https://twitter.com/Water____Bottle)

 

 

 


End file.
